


Pecados y secretos.

by Agheron



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Futa on Male, Futanari, Hermaphrodite Ymir, Pegging
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agheron/pseuds/Agheron
Summary: Jean descubre secretos de Ymir después de un hecho terrible. Ahora deberá develar otros más oscuros y atroces mientras trata de finalmente ver quien es realmente la chica que antes era simplemente "la pecosa".Si sobrevive lo suficiente.





	1. Un día fatídico.

Jean abrió los ojos lentamente a medida que su cerebro  reiniciaba su trabajo. Intentó enfocarse y recordar que carajo estaba haciendo y donde, pero se quedó quieto cuando notó que estaba acostado en un objeto largo y casi cilíndrico, y el miedo ancestral a caerse de lo que sea lo despabiló. Se incorporó de golpe, apoyándose en sus manos y descubrió que se hallaba ni más ni menos que en un árbol. Un árbol muy alto y que él estaba vestido con su uniforme de explorador.  
  
Entonces todo volvió de golpe: su primera expedición fuera de las murallas, la repentina oleada de titanes y una cabalgata desesperada tratando de alejarse antes de una caída abrupta y luego la negrura.  
  
_¿Cómo mierda llegué acá?  
  
Miró abajo, eran más de cuarenta metros de caída. Se sentó en la gruesa rama y entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía el equipo puesto. ¿Cómo carajo pudo subir? Pero antes de que pudiera ponerse a pensar, se dio cuenta de algo.  
  
No estaba solo.  
  
Con el rabillo del ojo percibió una figura detrás suyo, una forma oscura y grande, demasiado grande para ser un humano, y su instinto le dijo que lo estaba observando. Muy despacio el muchacho se dio vuelta, respirando entrecortadamente y con los ojos fijos en la rama. No fue sino hasta que estuvo enfrentando al otro ser que se animó a  levantar la mirada, y apenas pudo contener un grito de miedo y sorpresa.  
  
Acuclillado y mirándolo fijo había un titán, distinto a cualquiera que hubiera visto, aun sabiendo que no encontraría dos titanes iguales supo que este era verdaderamente único: más pequeño que el promedio, aun así daba más miedo que cualquier otro y no solo por estar tan cerca. Su cara parecía salida de una pesadilla, con una cabeza más bien grande para si cuerpo y rasgos como de duende, con una nariz y orejas puntiagudas; sus dedos eran largos, delgados y terminados en garras y la boca entreabierta dejaba ver dientes como agujas. Kirstein sabía que estaba más que muerto.  
  
¿Pero entonces por qué no atacaba? ¿Por qué no lo hacía pedazos como se suponía según todo lo que sabían? Solo miraba con esos ojos completamente negros y vacíos mientras Jean luchaba por dejar de temblar. El pibe se sentó en la rama y en ese momento la cosa se movió hacia él; el joven explorador ahogó un grito y trato de gatear hacia la punta de la rama como si eso lo pudiera proteger pero una mano enorme en su espalda lo tumbó panza abajo, inmovilizándolo, y el sintió impotencia al saber que no podía hacer nada.  
  
_No no no por favor no... -gimoteó bajito, al punto de que casi ni el mismo pudo oírse.  
  
El titán se quedó quieto, mirándolo mientras se retorcía débilmente contra su palma. Jean suspiró, mitad miedo y mitad resignación, y entonces la cosa se movió y enganchó dos garras en el borde de su pantalón y tiró; un ruido abrupto le dijo a Jean que éste y sus botas le habían sido quitadas.  
  
"¿Qué mierda hace?" Pensó "¿Acaso no le gusta comer gente con ropa?"  
  
La idea era tan ridícula que de no haber estado tan asustado se habría reído. Entonces los mismos dedos rozaron su piel y tembló al contacto, sintiendo los dígitos apretar sus cachetes y acariciar sus muslos. El bicho abrió la boca y dejó salir un gruñido gutural; Jean no se atrevió a mirar mientras la criatura hacía quien sabe qué. De repente oyó otro ruido: una especie de silbido, como si alguien largara el aire tras una jornada de trabajo cansador. La curiosidad le ganó y miró atrás. Deseó no haberlo hecho.  
  
Con finos jirones de vapor saliendo de él, un pene se había formado en la entrepierna del titán. Era de forma humanoide, largo y delgado en proporción a sí mismo; se veía extrañamente chiquito comparado con el cuerpo del monstruo, pero se veía enorme para Jean, casi como el de un caballo. Mientras el miraba, hipnotizado y asustado, la criatura miró el apéndice como sorprendida por su aparición y lo tocó con sus dedos. Inmediatamente el miembro se hinchó y palpitó, creciendo hasta confirmar las sospechas del muchacho: era más o menos como el de un caballo. Para su horror el titán se arrodilló detrás suyo, el abultado glande punteando su culo.  
Con un grito desarticulado Kirstein se retorció bajo la enorme mano en un intento desesperado por escabullirse, la cosa mirándolo con la boca torcida en una mueca casi parecida a una sonrisa. El forcejeó y pateó frenéticamente en vano; dos dedos gigantes se apoyaron en sus nalgas y abrieron hasta que lo hizo gritar. Jean sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos y el asco revolverle el estómago.  
  
_No por favor no no lo hagas... ¡No pará la puta madre paraaaaá!  
  
El gigantesco ser paró con la punta apoyada contra él. Entonces abrió la boca y...  
  
_Callate...  
  
Jean se quedó helado al oír la voz profunda y alienígena y sintió verdadero terror cuando el otro se inclinó y la baba cayó de su boca sobre un costado de su cabeza al susurrarle, el aliento caliente contra su piel y su pelo.  
  
_...putita.  
  
Y empujó adelante. El muchacho aulló cuando el miembro se abrió paso adentro por más que apretara, hundiéndose hasta la mitad. El monstruo largó un gemido de placer mientras el joven golpeaba los dedos que lo sujetaban gritando de dolor, sin otros resultados que una risita burlona que ninguno notó, inmersos uno en tratar de escapar y el otro en la sensación de poder que le daba violarlo.  
  
Ymir sabía que estaba condenada. Desde el momento en que siguió a la pendeja de Krista a la Legión en lugar de marcharse y buscar otro agujero donde enterrarse; en lugar de eso tuvo que jugar a la heroína solo para que un montón de titanes de mierda llegaran e hicieran moco todo su escuadrón... toda el ala por lo que vio. Puteándose de arriba a abajo por su idiotez la chica mandó todo al diablo y se transformó, moviéndose a todo pedo por la llanura hasta que se encontró con Kirstein justo cuando caía de su caballo y en un arrebato de estupidez extra lo agarró y se lo llevó hasta perder a los titanes y refugiarse en un espeso bosque, subiendo a lo alto del árbol más enorme que pudo encontrar.  
  
Ella nunca fue delicada con su sexualidad. Le daba lo mismo una concha, un culo o una verga o la cantidad siempre y cuando estuviera dispuesta; Lenz era casi una excepción por lo mucho que habían durado. No tenía pensado serle infiel, pero tampoco pensó terminar ahí con el cara de caballo inconsciente en una rama. Verlo dormir tirado culo arriba casi como posando le había parecido divertido, y casi se ríe cuando él la vio en forma de titán; pero cuando intentó asustarlo un poquito y el casi se tira del susto tuvo que agarrarlo y entonces... no supo que pasó. Capaz fue la frustración y la rabia, quizás solo buscaba descargarse y el lindo chico (si lo admitía para adentro, no era ciega) con ese aire asustado y vulnerable pero dispuesto a luchar la calentó. Probablemente era todo junto.  
  
Y ahora Ymir sentía como la pija se le endureció como hierro en sus pantalones mientras con su titánica verga (jaja) se cogía a su compañero hasta hacerlo gritar. En todas las ocasiones en que transformó, para llegar a las murallas y luego para escapar de los titanes, la cambiante nunca había sentido mucho a través del cuerpo de su criatura; pero ahora esto le llegaba como si ella fuera cien por ciento el bicho culeando a Kirstein. Y necesitaba más.  
  
Sujetándolo con una mano por debajo Ymir se sentó en la rama y movió sus caderas hasta adelante, metiendo su pene hasta la base en el muchacho que berreaba y trataba de moverse lejos de ella. Verlo tan destruido, tan desesperado la embriagó de poder y empezó a golpear más rápido contra su culo, mientras jadeaba dentro de su refugio en la nuca del titán y este gemía ronco con cada penetración. Sentía que se acababa en cualquier momento y comenzó a reírse de gozo, mujer y titán a la vez y Jean se tironeó débilmente, agotado por pelear todo el tiempo.  
  
La chica sintió que no aguantaba más, iba a explotar; lo agarró y apretó contra ella y gritó cuando lanzó el primer chorro de leche dentro de él. Jean abrió mucho los ojos, la boca congelada en un grito mudo cuando sintió como le echaba todo adentro sin parar, gruñendo y temblando y palpitado dentro suyo.    

Ni siquiera la incomodidad de saber que se había acabado en sus pantalones borró la sonrisa de su cara mientras recuperaba el aliento, con el corazón retumbando como un tambor. Cuando finalmente se calmó tuvo un chispazo de pánico y alzó al otro, girándolo en sus  manos. Jean parecía un muñeco de trapo, con sus extremidades colgando entre los dedos de Ymir y un líquido blanco y espeso chorreando por sus piernas. Pero al menos respiraba y eso la alivió un poco; luego lo miró de nuevo y chequeó si había sangre: nada.  
  
"Es resistente, por lo visto" pensó con algo de culpa.  
  
Kirstein se movió apenas cuando otro chorro de semen salió de su ano echando atrás la cabeza y gimiendo bajito, apenas consciente. Ymir miró abajo, a su miembro goteando sobre la corteza del árbol.  
  
Se estaba poniendo duro. Y también notó un grupo de titanes reunido abajo, cortando su salida hasta la noche.  
  
_A la mierda -dijo la criatura-. A la mierda todo.  
  
Maniobró al joven soldado y lo posicionó de piernas abiertas contra su verga; Jean ni reaccionó, estaba frito y apenas largó un jadeo largo y apagado cuando Ymir lo penetró, arqueándose hacia atrás un poco y relajándose en su inconsciencia. Ymir bufó de placer cuando pudo metérselo por completo y se dispuso a disfrutar de su nuevo juguete, llenando rápido el aire con sonidos húmedos y jadeos de placer.  
  
  
Jean despertó bruscamente, tanteando en pánico a su alrededor. Sintió las sábanas y se calmó; todo había sido un sueño estúpido y nada más... entonces un ardor ahí abajo lo hizo sisear.  
  
_Carajo...  
  
Se incorporó con trabajo, sintiéndose algo débil y con el ardor aumentando al punto que tuvo que taparse la boca y respirar hondo. Transpirando, miró al techo y recién entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama en el cuartel general: era una casa común. Despacio se levantó y notó que no tenía puesto su uniforme, era ropa de civil aunque le iba bien. Se tambaleó para llegar a la puerta y salió al pasillo; la luz era escasa, estaba amaneciendo. Se apoyó en la pared para no caerse y marchó hacia el comedor; ahí estaba ella.  
  
_¿Ymir?  
  
La chica se giró, tomando un trago del vaso que tenía y alzando una ceja.  
  
_Pensé que ibas a dormir más. O que no ibas a poder caminar.  
  
_¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y cómo que no poder caminar?  
  
Ella suspiró dejó el vaso en la mesa; Jean caminó con cierta dificultad y se sentó despacito, haciendo una mueca. Ella hizo lo mismo enfrente de él, mirando por la ventana.  
  
_Vamos a hacerla corta, ¿querés? Ayer, durante la expedición se fue todo a la mierda. Toda nuestra ala la hicieron bolsa los titanes. No se si hay alguien vivo o si volvieron o que carajo.  
  
_¿No-no fue un sueño? ¿Todo eso pasó? Pero después yo recuerdo un árbol y... y... eso me...  
  
_"Eso" era yo.  
  
Kirstein se quedó helado mirándola. Le temblaban la boca y las manos.  
  
_¿Vos? ¿Vos eras eso...? ¿Me estás jodiendo?  
  
_No. Yo soy... soy como Eren, así con transformación y todo. Te vi cuando te caíste y te agarré, luego me fui...  
  
_¿Fuiste vos? -la cortó el muchacho, incrédulo- ¿Vos me... hiciste eso?  
  
_También te salvé ¿si? De nada.  
  
_¿De nada? ¡¿DE NADA?! ¡ME VIOLASTE HIJA DE PUTA!  
  
Jean tiró un manotazo para agarrarla pero ella se levantó como una luz. Se miraron fijo; ella calculadora, reticente. Él era la expresión misma de la rabia y la traición.  
  
_No sos como Eren. Sos como los otros ¡sos un puto monstruo!  
  
La joven ni se inmutó ante sus palabras, midiéndolo antes de dar un paso más atrás.  
  
_Si, a lo mejor tenés razón. Te cogí Kirstein, y no voy a mentir diciendo que no lo disfruté. Pero ahora estamos atascados acá en medio de la puta nada y si no te gusta me puedo ir y dejarte con tus amiguitos los titanes. ¿Te parece que vas a durar mucho?  
  
Jean apretó la mandíbula y desvió la mirada mientras que ella se cruzaba de brazos y miraba el techo.  
  
_No tengo ganas de perder el tiempo en pelotudeces con vos. Nos quedamos un tiempo acá y punto. Si no que...  
  
La pecosa dio un grito cuando el vaso chocó contra su cara y se tambaleó hacia atrás agarrándose la nariz.   
Sintió la sangre goteando y vio al muchacho pararse con dificultad, y chilló de furia. En un segundo se le tiró encima y aunque el otro resistió ella no estaba tan cansada como él y lo sobrepasó, tirándolo sobre la mesa agarrando ambas muñecas y usando su peso para inmovilizarlo. Jean se sacudió un poco hasta que sus fuerzas lo abandonaron e Ymir mostró los dientes.  
  
_Disculpate. -le dijo la chica siseando entre dientes.  
  
El otro miró al costado y murmuró un "andá a cagar", tironeando de nuevo.  
  
_Estoy siendo paciente, Jeancito. Disculpate de una vez.  
  
Jean respiró hondo y exhaló.  
  
_Lamento... que seas una asquerosa hija de la gran puta.  
  
Ymir entrecerró los ojos, una sonrisita torcida dibujándose frente a su contrincante, reducido pero desafiante.  
  
_Como quieras.  
  
Con poca lucha logró sostener ambas muñecas con una mano: Jean en serio estaba falto de energía. Su otra mano bajo sus propios pantalones y Kirstein miró abajo confundido primero e incrédulo después. En la entrepierna de su antigua compañera colgaba un miembro nada femenino, acompañado de unas buenas pelotas. Una parte del cerebro del muchacho, primitiva y desubicada, notó no sin poca vergüenza que ella era algo más grande.  
  
_¿Te sorprendí? Ahora vas a desear no haber jodido, Jeancito.  
  
En un parpadeo lo dio vuelta, ayudado por su incapacidad de procesar su apéndice extra y le bajo lo pantalones; ahí él reaccionó y trató de empujarla en vano mientras la pecosa frotaba su verga contra su culo y se endurecía.  
  
_No Ymir por favor no... perdóname no quise...  
  
_Cerrá el culo Kirstein. Mejor dicho no, abrilo bien. -dijo la cambiante, escupiendo sobre su miembro y lubricándolo.  
  
El chico empezó a temblar de miedo, con las memorias más que frescas en su cabeza y el terror que sintió cuando vio la chispa de frenesí en sus ojos lo espoleó intentar lo que fuera.  
  
_¡Ymir en serio te pido perdón! No estaba pensando y... ¡no Dios no, todavía me duele!  
  
Ella se frenó con la punta en su agujero, mirando al otrora aguerrido pibe temblando y lloriqueando, vencido. Chasqueó la lengua y miró al costado.  
  
_Si te duele no va a ser divertido. Y si gritas mucho por ahí caen titanes. -dijo aburrida, finalmente subiéndole los pantalones.  
  
_Gr-gracias Ymir. No te jodo más, voy a  mi cuarto y...  
  
_¿De qué hablás? -lo cortó la chica.  
  
_¿Qué?  
  
La joven se sentó en la silla, apretando su pija.  
  
_¿No ves el durazno que tengo acá? Arrodillate. -como no reaccionó, señaló su miembro parado- Me la vas a chupar. Y vas a tragar pibe. Como disculpa por ser tan forro.  
  
Su compañero no dijo nada, sentado en el borde de la mesa con los ojos fijos en la nariz de la joven, de donde salía un tenue vapor a medida que se cerraba la herida.  
  
_Te... te estás curando. -murmuró Jean, señalando su cara.  
  
_No seas pelotudo Jean, a Eren le creció de vuelta la pierna. Ah y un brazo, no jodas esto no es nada. Y ahora ponete a trabajar.  
  
Kirstein tragó saliva y se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar arrodillado entre sus piernas. Dejando escapar el aire entre los dientes tomó el miembro entre sus dedos, notando su calidez y la textura de la piel; se sentía extraño y familiar a la vez. Levantó la vista y encontró los ojos de Ymir clavados en los suyos.  
  
_¿En serio tenés que mirar?  
  
_Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, yo diría que si. Dale, no te hagás el boludo y probalo.  
  
Suspirando en derrota, el chico cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, inclinándose hasta que sus labios rozaron el miembro caliente; su corazón latía de nervios y exhaló por instinto, mientras sus dedos apretaban ligeramente. Ymir jadeó cuando le dio una lamida experimental y luego probó meterse el glande con éxitoJean chupó suavemente, acostumbrándose como pudo al extraño sabor; por fortuna no era muy fuerte.  
  
_Por suerte para vos, tuve la decencia de pegarme una lavada mientras te roncaba el orto. Deberías agradecerme.  
  
Kirstein, más concentrado en terminar de una vez y con al ánimo decaído falló en detectar el tono de broma.  
  
_Gracias Ymir, por estar tan limpia para mí. -dijo  mansamente, lamiendo poco a poco por el costado.  
  
Ella se quedo tiesa, mirando como el metía más y más su pija en su boca, farfullando cuando Ymir le acarició el pelo y haciendo que sus dientes rozaran su miembro haciéndola sisear por lo bajo.  
  
_Cuidado con esos dientes, que me pueda regenerar no significa que puedas hacer lo que se te cante.  
  
_No, perdón.  
  
Su sumisión la intrigaba al mismo tiempo que la excitaba. Jean pasó su lengua de la base a la punta, mamándola sin reparos con los ojos cerrados y gimiendo bajito cuando ella movió las caderas adelante, saliva cubriendo toda su verga. La cambiante lo tomó de los pelos y sostuvo su cabeza hacia atrás, pajeándose a un ritmo febril.  
  
_Tragá, putito. -gruñó por lo bajo.  
  
Jean abrió la boca y sacó la lengua; la chica lanzó un gemido apagado y un chorro de leche cayó en su cara, manchando su ojo derecho. Otro aterrizó en su boca y entonces Ymir apoyó la cabeza de su poronga en sus labios para acabar todo en su lengua. Temblando él cerró la jeta y ahogo un quejido mientras intentaba tragar el líquido espeso y de gusto tan raro; tras un par de intentos fallidos finalmente alzó la barbilla y la gravedad ayudó. El chico mostró los dientes apretados y tomó un respiro hondo.  
  
Sin decir palabra ella lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y a caminar hasta el cuarto. Jean no dijo nada, ni siquiera la miró cuando lo dejó sobre la cama. La chica caminó a la puerta y se detuvo en el borde.  
  
_Trata de dormir. Voy a... voy descansar un rato.  
  
El emitió un sonido inclasificable ahogado por la almohada y ella cerró la puerta. Apenas amanecía, y ya no existían horarios que cumplir; cuando estuvo fuera del cuarto apoyó la frente contra la pared.  
  
_Ymir, ¿que mierda estás haciendo? -se dijo en voz baja.  
  
Fin del capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 2: reglas y arreglos.

Tirado en la cama del cuarto Jean miraba fijo el techo; algunas horas de sueño le permitieron  recuperar algo de energía pero moverse era lo último que deseaba: quería nada más que seguir echado, con los ojos clavados en las manchas del cielorraso hasta que empezaban a bailar y borronearse.  
  
El ruido de la puerta lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, fijando la vista en la chica pecosa que compartía casa y algo más consigo.  
  
_Hice... -Ymir se lamió los labios antes de continuar- hice algo de comida con lo que pude juntar, si querés...  
  
Él no contestó, mirada de nuevo en el techo. Ella esperó por unos largos momentos, suspiró por lo bajo y se dispuso a cerrar.  
  
_Ya voy. -dijo al fin casi en un susurro.  
  
La chica se quedó tiesa en su lugar y luego asintió, pero se dio cuenta de que no la veía.  
  
_Dale. ¿Querés que te ayude a...?  
  
_No.  
  
Esta vez habló con mas fuerza sin dejarla terminar. Ella miró al piso, se encogió de hombros y se fue dejando la puerta abierta, desperezándose mientras ponía un par de cuencos en la mesa. Sirvió el humilde guiso de conejo (al menos el entrenamiento de supervivencia sirvió de algo) y se puso a comer.  
  
Iba por la mitad cuando Kirstein asomó arrastrando los pies. Ni la miró antes de sentarse y juguetear con la cuchara en la comida. Finalmente se dignó a probar un poco, y por un instante pareció animarse.  
  
_No está mal.  
  
Ymir sintió que la comisura de sus labios amagaban una sonrisita y se contuvo, apenas murmurando un "me alegro" y continuando. Al terminar se dedicó a observarlo comer. Jean se movía despacio, como alguien que estuviera muy exhausto o muy concentrado en sus pensamientos; ella deseó que fuera lo primero cuando bajó la cuchara y le devolvió la mirada.  
  
_¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
  
La sorprendió no la pregunta sino el tono; lo dijo sin enojo aparente, sin acusación alguna: era simple curiosidad mezclada con cansancio. La joven no bajó la vista al contestar.  
  
_Tenía ganas, estaba harta, y vos estás bueno. Así de simple.  
  
Él parpadeó, bajó la vista... y se río. Fue un sonido entrecortado y seco, más resignado que alegre, y la confundió tanto que no pudo hablar hasta que el paró y la volvió a mirar.  
  
_Eso ya lo sé. O bueno no, pero no me importa; quise decir porque me salvaste.  
  
Ahí si Ymir desvió la mirada, apretando la cuchara con más fuerza de lo necesario.  
  
_Que sé yo... fue un impulso. A lo mejor me contagié de la boluda* de Krista...  
  
Se cortó en seco. ¿Por qué tuvo que nombrarla? Tragó saliva y se tapó los ojos; el recuerdo de la rubia chiquita le aguijoneó el corazón y la consciencia. Ya no podía pensar en volver con ella. Ya no.  
  
_Hablando de Krista... -Ymir cerró los ojos ante la frase de Jean- ¿Ustedes dos...?  
  
_¿Que mierda te importa?  
  
_Lo tomó como un si. Y bue, siempre sentí curiosidad. Parecían un pareja dispareja... ¿ella sabe que vos tenés...?  
  
Ella lo miró con los ojos como platos y las mejillas rojas. Él alzó las manos.  
  
_Si no querés contestar está bien.  
  
_¿Y a que viene el interrogatorio?  
  
Jean no respondió enseguida, enfocado en terminar el plato; el hambre que tenía era mucha.  
  
_¿Sabés exactamente donde estamos?  
  
La otra se rascó la cabeza con aire incómodo y carraspeó.  
  
_Bueno, no.  
  
_¿Y cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos acá?  
  
_No tuve ocasión para planear la estadía o buscar un lindo hotel ¿si? Salí disparando* para donde pude.  
  
_Entonces vamos a pasar un tiempo indeterminado en un lugar que no conocemos, antes de poder intentar volver a la civilización. ¿Creés que puedas pasarlo en absoluto silencio? No hay ni un puto libro por lo que veo.  
  
_Te equivocás.  
  
_¿Vas a estar callada? -dijo sorprendido.  
  
_No pajero* hay libros en el segundo piso, en una biblioteca. Después te alcanzo algunos.  
  
_Que amable. Gracias.  
  
_Callate, nomás quiero evitar la charla al pedo*.  
  
_Bueno, igual. Será ignorarnos el uno al otro entonces.  
  
_Tal vez.  
  
_No sonás muy segura. ¿Tantas ganas de volver con  tu novia tenés? Estás por demás cortante.  
  
Ella frunció los labios y resopló por la nariz antes de dirigirle una mirada fría.  
  
_¿Y vos? No te veo con  muchas ganas de volver con tu Mikasita.

Sonrió de manera sobradora* cuando el chico torció la boca ante la mención de la fuerte chica prodigio al tiempo que se le sonrojaban los cachetes.  
  
_No se de que hablás.  
  
_Ay Jeancito, no engañás a nadie... estás hasta los huevos por esa loca. Creo que si te dijera que te extraña saldrías corriendo ahora mismo.  
  
_Bueno está bien, me gusta. Pero ella no sabe así que no cuenta.  
  
_¿Quién dice? A lo mejor sabe y no te quiere dar bola* nada más.  
  
El chico se pasó la mano por la cara, gruñendo ante el razonamiento de la pecosa.  
  
_Yo no creo. Está tan pendiente del pelotudo* ese y de Armin que apenas nota a los demás, o al menos lo que sienten.  
  
_A lo mejor se garcha* al Jaeger a escondidas.  
  
Jean giró los ojos, negando con la cabeza.  
  
_Eren es su hermano.  
  
_Ella es adoptada. Si no hay sangre, no hay mancha. -contestó con una risita cuando Jean movió la mandíbula como masticando la respuesta.  
  
_Ah dale, vos lo viste. Es un boludo, no piensa en otra cosa que matar titanes.  
  
_Bueno, estamos en la Legión, técnicamente lo hace más listo que nosotros.  
  
_¿Incluyendo a tu nena? Ella también parece dispuesta a darlo todo.  
  
Ymir quedó mirándolo por unos segundos antes de levantarse y agarrar los cuencos vacíos.  
  
_Se acabó la conversación. -dijo en seco- Ponete a lavar las cosas.  
  
_¿No me ibas a llevar un libro? -dijo él con sorna*.  
  
La joven se frenó frente a él, antes de girarse con una mirada amenazadora y el muchacho se amedrentó.  
  
_Jean, esto no es una convivencia; es una dictadura. Yo soy tu única defensa contra titanes, y tu única manera de siquiera soñar con volver. Así que tené mucho cuidado con lo que digas.  
  
Le puso los utensilios en las manos y se encaminó al segundo piso mientras Kirstein resoplaba y se ponía a lavar las cosas en un piletón cercano. De repente sintió algo atrás pero antes de que pudiera moverse ella estaba contra él, apoyada en su espalda y descansando la barbilla en su hombro.  
  
_Una cosa más. -le dijo al oído- Soy una mujer especial, con... necesidades especiales. Así que si te digo que tengo ganas...  
  
Una mano rodeó su cintura y apretó su ingle. Jean no dijo nada, aferrando un plato y sintiendo el calor llendo a sus mejillas y su entrepierna ante su apretar; le llegó el sonido de tela frotándose cuando Ymir movió sus caderas contra su cola y un gemido apagado le hizo correr un escalofrío por la espalda.  
  
_Dejás lo que estés haciendo y te portás como una buena perra, ¿entendiste?  
  
El chico bajó la cabeza, pero ella no aflojó.  
  
_Te hice una pregunta. -murmuró y él tembló ligeramente antes de suspirar.  
  
_S-si.  
  
_Bien.  
  
Con un aire de superioridad lo dejó tranquilo, y Kirstein terminó de limpiar mientras ella subía a su habitación. No fue hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse que un sollozo bajito se le escapó de los labios, luego otro y se abrazó a sí mismo, arrodillándose en el piso.  
  
_Mierda -susurró- mierdamierdamierda...  
  
Jean descubrió que no tener nada que hacer hacía que las horas se estiraran de una manera que no recordaba desde que entró en la milicia;     hecho que no hizo mucho bien para aliviar su angustia. Estaba en proceso de mirar por la ventana, contando las nubes, los árboles y hasta los putos pastos cuando un ruido repentino a su lado lo hizo saltar en la silla. Se volteó para ver como Ymir ahogaba un risa con la mano y señalaba unos tomos que había puesto con fuerza en la mesa.  
  
_Casi me muero de un infarto. -dijo Jean, pasándose la mano por los ojos.  
  
_Hey, te dije que te iba a alcanzar algunos libros en algún momento. Hay bastantes en mi habitación, se ve que a quien sea que haya vivido acá le gustaba leer. O fingir que lo hacía,   que sé yo.  
  
El chico agarró el tomo de más arriba y lo abrió. Era un libro de horticultura, lo que no le interesaba un carajo; pero estaba tan ávido de distracción que empezó a leer con ganas, sin notar como la chica sacudía la cabeza y se sonreía al ver lo concentrado que estaba. Entonces Kirstein pareció reparar en algo y levantó la vista, mirando por la ventana al horizonte.  
  
_Gracias Ymir. -dijo en forma mecánica.  
  
Sin replicar lo dejó solo, inmerso en su lectura. Por suerte para ambos, parecían estar en una zona sin muchos titanes porque ni uno los molestó en toda la tarde. Un rato antes de que oscureciera, Jean salió de su enfocada actividad cuando notó a la chica acercándose con un bol.  
  
_Dentro de poco oscurece. -le comentó ella, sacando una frambuesa del recipiente.  
  
_¿Y eso de donde salió? -preguntó el joven, arrugando la frente.  
  
_Hay varios arbustos cerca, parece que o cultivaban o florecieron solos. Si querés tomá, hay bastante.  
  
_Bueno. -contestó sirviéndose algunas- Y gracias.  
  
Comieron en silencio por un rato, saboreando la dulzura de la fruta. Mientras ella se chupaba los dedos, Jean decidió airear* algunas dudas.  
  
_¿Ya pensaste como podríamos volver?  
  
Ymir se frenó con un dedo en la boca. Lo sacó despacio y de encogió de hombros.  
  
_Asumo que usaré mi poder titán, es la única manera de movernos con facilidad. El problema es que no sé adonde ir, y si agarramos al lado equivocado vamos a terminar mal, sobre todo si hay titanes cerca y yo estoy cansada.  
  
_Ya veo. ¿Y la comida mientras? ¿Vamos a seguir cazando no?  
  
_Yo voy a seguir cazando. Se me da más o menos bien, vos te tenés que quedar acá porque si un bicho te agarra estás muerto. Y yo no pienso hacerte de niñera ahí afuera. Vos... no sé, limpia o lee o algo así.  
  
Al explorador no pareció gustaele la respuesta, pero no dijo nada. Cerró el libro -ahora estaba leyendo uno sobre cerámica, que carajo- y lo puso encima de los otros. De pronto ya no sentía la dulzura en la boca, solo la idea de pasársela encerrado ahí todo el día resonando en su cabeza. Tenía libros ¿y luego qué? Como solía decir Shadis, el aburrimiento viene de la inactividad.  
  
_Entonces vos... ¿desde cuando sos así? -tiró de repente, buscando conversación.  
  
_¿Así cómo? ¿Generosa, tolerante y que sé yo?  
  
_Eh no, t-titán quería d-decir.  
  
Jean se puteó* mentalmente al tartamudear, ¿pero cómo evitarlo con esas memorias? Al menos ella no se rió, con la mirada en el vacío.  
  
_No sabría decir bien. Fue... repentino, aunque calculo que como cuatro o cinco años atrás, no estoy segura.  
  
_¿Tanto? ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?  
  
_¿Sos pelotudo? Ni en pedo* me pongo a hablar de algo así; con suerte me dan por loca y sino termino como Eren o peor.  
  
_Pero podrías haberle dicho al Comandante, o a la desquiciada esa Hange o...  
  
_¡Cortala Jean! -saltó la chica, golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano- ¡No se me cantó* y punto! Y no me preguntés más.  
  
Él pareció rendirse; sin embargo, unos segundos más tarde volvió a hablar en un tono mucho más serio.  
  
_¿Ella sabe?  
  
Ymir ni tuvo que preguntar a quien se refería.  
  
_Callate la boca.  
  
Esta vez él no insistió mirando por la ventana como oscurecía rápidamente. Se levantó y se puso a cerrar las ventanas; no tenían velas, así que el día ibe a terminar temprano. Al momento escuchó que ella se ponía a hacer lo mismo. Kirstein no tenía apuro, más preocupado por como iban a aguantar hasta que pudieran decidir por donde regresar. Y se paralizó en la puerta de su cuarto: ¿Quién decía que él era parte del plan? ¿Qué no iba a dejarlo ahí tirado? Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, pero se forzó a dejar la idea de lado; ella no era así...  
  
"Ella me violó" pensó con la garganta seca "Me puede dejar y volver y nadie la va a acusar".  
  
Sintió un ligero mareo ante la idea de despertarse solo, abandonado para morir en medio de la nada; se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se obligó a dejar de pensar, tenía que cerrar la estupida persiana.  
  
_Jean.  
  
Se giró a medio camino, sorprendido por la repentina aparición de Ymir; estaba tan distraído que ni la escuchó. Ella estaba en la entrada con las manos en las caderas.  
  
_Tengo ganas.

Fin del capítulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me colaron algunos posibles argentinismos, asi que decidi hacer un glosario.
> 
> Boludo/a: palabra argentina con diversos usos: puede ser desde un insulto hasta una manera de dirigirse a un amigo (en confianza). El vocablo probablemente más usado en el país aparte del "che" que de alguna manera no apareció en el fic.
> 
> Salir disparando: salir corriendo, huir de una situación peligrosa o incómoda.
> 
> Pajero: insulto. Alude a pajearse, masturbarse.
> 
> Al pedo: se refiere a algo que está de más, también se puede decir "estar al pedo", estar sin hacer nada.
> 
> Sobradora: de manera altanera, agrandada, altiva 
> 
> Dar bola: dar atención. También se dice "dar bolilla".
> 
> Pelotudo: insulto. No confundir con boludo, este es solonun insulto.
> 
> Garchar: coger, fifar, ponerla, ponchar, clavar, mojar/enterrar el pelado... tener sexo.
> 
> Sorna: burla. No es exclusivo de Argentina, pero más de uno no lo conoce.
> 
> Airear: sacar algo a a que tome aire o sacar a la luz un asunto que se quiere discutir.
> 
> Putear: insultar.
> 
> Ni en pedo: ni loco/a, ni soñando.
> 
> No se me canta: no se me antoja, no quiero. El opuesto (porque se me canta) indica porque SI quiero o se me antojó.


	3. Capítulo 3: Sumisión.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ymir le enseña a Jean quien está al mando.

Kirstein parpadeó un par de veces antes de bajar la vista. No pudo evitar pensar que debió haberlo visto venir; Ymir no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de mostrar quien tenía el dominio. Y también sabía que sin la chica estaba muerto, sin importar cuan bueno fuera sin su equipo no era nada frente a los titanes más que uno más que echar al buche, una víctima más sin nombre ni rostro.  
  
Controló el impulso de morderse el labio y asintió débilmente sin mirarla a los ojos, no podía hacerlo todavía.  
  
_¿Qué... tengo que hacer algo?  
  
_Date vuelta. -le dijo con voz neutra- Y apoyate en la cama.  
  
Jean se volteó y puso las manos en el colchón, sintiendo que las mejillas se le ponían calientes y cerrando los ojos al escuchar sus pasos, abriéndolos de nuevo cuando pasó de largo para cerrar las persianas. Ella ni lo miró al volver y pararse detrás suyo, pasando las manos por su cintura y bajando su ropa hasta los tobillos; el joven apretó los labios cuando un dedo se apoyó contra su entrada y sin preámbulo se metió, moviéndose despacio en círculos. Otro dígito lo siguió después de un rato, sacándole un quejido bajo cuando los separó para abrirlo un poco más; Kirstein miró atrás un segundo y vio la expresión extrañamente concentrada de Ymir, notó su otra mano apretando su ingle y marcando el bulto de su erección.  
  
_Ya debería ser suficiente. -murmuró la chica, más para sí que para él.  
  
Sin perder tiempo se bajó los pantalones, su miembro inflamado y listo. Con un suspiro de deseo se frotó contra el culo del joven, dejando caer un hilo de saliva para lubricarse; cuando puso una mano en su cintura el otro tembló ligeramente y ella frunció un poco la frente. Se sacó la camiseta y inclinó sobre el, apoyando sus pequeños pechos en su espalda antes de susurrar en su oído.  
  
_Relajate, o sino te va a doler. -sus manos se deslizaron por sus abdominales- Respira hondo y afloja los músculos.  
  
Él se guardó cualquier comentario y se dedicó a inhalar profundo hasta que su corazón se calmó; Ymir soltó un sonido de aprobación y se alineó contra su entrada, deslizándose de a poco dentro suyo hasta la mitad mientras el joven jadeaba al ser penetrado. La pecosa gimió de placer y empezó a moverse a un ritmo lento; Kirstein respiraba hondo y exhalaba cada vez que ella volvía a meterlo, concentrado en relajarse y alejando todo lo demás de su mente. Con un gruñido de satisfacción, la chica se enderezó, sacó su verga casi por completo y se agarró de sus caderas para arremeter duro. Jean lanzó un grito ahogado y se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza cuando pasó a cogerlo con más energía, jadeando como un animal en celo.  
  
_Mo-movete... -dijo Ymir entre bufidos cortos- arrodillate en... en la cama.  
  
Sin demora el se movió adelante, escuchando el sonido que su captora hacía al sacarse los pantalones; segundos más tarde sus dedos delgados le sacaron los suyos tirando con impaciencia  y los arrojó a un lado. La joven se arrodilló detrás e inmediatamente volvió a metérsela, empujando con más entusiasmo; Jean jadeó ante el repentino cambio de ritmo y se enfocó en no apretarse, no quería que lo lastimara...  
  
De repente Ymir se dejó caer sobre él, encerrándolo en un tosco abrazo y apoyando su barbilla en su hombro. Él oyó su jadear y al instante recordó la escena del bosque, volteando la cara al otro lado para no ver su expresión de placer: su boca entreabierta, el sudor corriendo desde su sien por su mejilla. Su lengua lamió la nuca del muchacho y sus manos se deslizaron para abajo, encontrando y agarrando su pene flácido, masajeando sin técnica, moviéndose por puro instinto. Ella pronto encontró un nuevo ritmo, primero lo penetraba rápido, con golpes cortos como un perro; cuando se sentía demasiado cerca de orgasmo freneba un segundo y pasaba a moverse lento, sacándolo cuanto podía y enterrándose hasta el fondo.  
De pronto, su verga golpeó "algo" ahí dentro y Jean lanzó un gemido; al instante se cubrió la boca, avergonzado, pero supo que era tarde cuando ella frenó y sintió su mirada fija en él y cerró los ojos. Ymir apoyó ambas manos a los costados de su cuerpo y empujó de nuevo con energía; él enterró la cara en las sábanas y mordió la tela con fuerza, apretando los puños. La chica se inclinó sobre su presa, sudor chorreando por su cara, y lamió su oreja con un gruñido de placer, frotando sus caderas contra él.  
  
Ymir gimió cuando Jean se apretó sobre su erección y se enderezó, llevándolo consigo; en un frenesí le quitó la remera y sus manos de movieron por todo su torso, arañando y acariciando a medida que sus jadeos se hacían más profundos, casi salvajes. Kirstein apretaba los dientes, bufando y gimiendo por lo bajo mientras las manos bronceadas de la chica trabajaban en su cuerpo; una acariciaba sus pezones, haciendo círculos y pellizcando para estimularlos y la otra subía y bajaba por la erección del muchacho marcando el ritmo al que rebotaba en su falda, clavándose en ella. Luego dejó de tocar sus pectorales y con una mano giró su rostro hacia el de ella.  
  
  
_Abrí. -jadeó la joven- Abrí.  
  
Él la miró sin entender, y en cuanto separó los labios para hablar ella se abalanzó y lo besó con ganas, metiendo la lengua hasta donde podía; Jean no se lo esperaba y la fuerza que ella puso lo desequilibró, cayendo poco a poco de costado junto a la pecosa que no dejaba de embestir.  
  
Ymir sentía la embriaguez de la dominación llenarla hasta la médula mientras cogía a Kirstein sin reparos; la soledad combinada con el estar completamente a cargo de todo sin que el tuviera chance de protestar o resistir le daba poder; y lo iba a disfrutar.  
  
Se levantó respirando con fuerza, admirando al muchacho arañando las sábanas cada vez que    lo penetraba; bajó un poco el ritmo para evitar acabarse: quería que durara, marcarle a Kirstein quien estaba al mando. Sacaba su miembro casi por completo antes de arremeter contra Jean como un ariete y sentía como su verga palpitaba con cada gemido ahogado que el joven largaba; vio al recluta cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo, y lanzó una risita burlona antes de moverlo para mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
Jean estaba llorando.  
  
Ver las lágrimas corriendo fue como un baldazo de agua fría para la chica; se frenó en seco y comenzó a sentir una sensación de repugnancia que mataba su deseo. En ese momento Kirstein abrió los ojos y los clavó en ella. Acusadores. Juzgándola.  
  
_No me mirés así. -siseó Ymir.  
  
  
De repente, el asco cedió ante una rabia que le hizo mostrar los dientes como una loba; Kirstein no dejó de mirarla ni siquiera cuando se inclinó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su cara.  
  
_No. Me mires. Así.  
  
Él no aflojó y la chica sintió el enojo enviando una ola de calor por si cuerpo al punto de dejarla al borde de echar humo; al mismo tiempo su miembro casi flácido se endureció dentro de Jean y ella le dedicó una sonrisa torcida al notarlo.  
  
_¿Querés hacerte el malo? Ahora vas a ver.

Sonriendo se empezó a mover despacio, saboreando el calor que la envolvía; Jean no hizo intentos de resistir, tumbado de costado en la cama cerró los ojos y volteó el rostro. La chica se tomó su tiempo, moviéndose poco a poco casi con ternura, gimiendo directamente en su oído cada vez que su verga se enterraba hasta el fondo; su lengua jugueteaba en su cuello y su oreja haciéndolo suspirar por lo bajo.  
  
_¿Te gusta Jeancito? -le susurró- ¿Te gusta como te la pongo? ¿O querés que te coja duro, así?  
  
Puso una mano debajo del muchacho y embistió con fuerza, sacándole algo entre un gruñido y un siseo; él siguió ingorándola pero eso solo la excitó más. Ymir se enderezó y lo penetró a un ritmo rápido, el sudor chorreando por su cuerpo a medida que el joven tenía más dificultades en reprimir su voz.  
  
_¿Querés hacerte el difícil? No me engañás. -dijo la pecosa.  
  
Sin esperar respuesta ella lo abrió de piernas, dejándolo expuesto y encontrando lo que esperaba.  
  
_Mirá. -dijo con rostro serio, pero con un tono que sonaba a sonrisa.  
  
Él la ignoró; con un bufido mitad irritación y mitad calentura lo agarró por las caderas y golpeó con fuerza. Jean largó un suspiro entrecortado y la ella se inclinó sobre él de nuevo.  
  
_No olvidés quien está al mando nene. -le dijo, remarcado con una chupada en su cuello- Dije mirá... Así que abrí los ojitos.  
  
El chico sintió un escalofrío antes de obedecer, mirando hacia donde ella apuntaba; una ola de vergüenza e impotencia tomándolo de lleno al ver su propio pene, erecto y palpitante chorreando en sus abdominales. Con una sonrisa satisfecha Ymir lo rodeó con sus dedos y lo manipuló lentamente, moviéndose a ritmo con su penetrar; se tomó su tiempo a medida que su mano y la verga de Jean se lubricaban con su fluido.  
  
_Sos un chico sucio. -ronroneó la chica, sacándolo de trance.  
  
Ella soltó su miembro y contempló su mano mojada, mientras Kirstein apretaba los dientes en una mueca resignada y cerraba los ojos; la pecosa rió por lo bajo y se inclinó hasta que su cara rozó la suya.  
  
_No te avergüenzes bebé. -le susurró y lo besó-  Yo soy una chica muy sucia; y lo que pase acá es nuestro secreto. Disfrutalo.  
  
_N-no quiero...  
  
_Si querés. Mirá lo duro que estás. -le dijo frotando su abdomen contra su verga erecta- Disfrutalo.  
  
Jean sintió como sus pechos se movían contra él, los pezones duros de la chica rozándolo constantemente y su pene duro entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo; pasado el dolor inicial Kirstein notaba su firmeza, su calentura penetrándolo a un ritmo lento y fluido con Ymir moviendo su cintura con suavidad, tocando ese punto dentro suyo que le hacía recorrer un chispazo por todo su ser.

_Disfrutame.  
  
Él no contestó, pero algo pareció ceder cuando dejó de apretar los labios y dejó salir un gemidito; Ymir sonrió satisfecha al sentir que Kirstein la rodeaba con sus piernas y se relajaba en torno a su miembro, apretando cada vez que ella rozaba ese lugar particular. La chica se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a masturbarlo a medida que aceleraba el ritmo; Jean siseó de placer y se arqueó sobre la cama.  
  
_¿Ves cómo te gusta? -le dijo entre jadeos- Si te portás bien te hago sentir bien.  
  
El chico finalmente se movió, haciendo que su mano se apoye en la de ella; pero cuando Ymir pensó que él quería encargarse de sí mismo siguió subiendo, acariciando su piel bronceada   hasta llegar a su hombro.  
  
Jean se enderezó apoyándose en su otra mano sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos; por su parte Ymir parecía hipnotizada, su ritmo volviéndose automático a medida que sus dedos pasaban a su cuello y subían a su boca. Ella abrió los labios y Kirstein metió dos dedos; su respuesta fue inmediata y comenzó a chupar y lamer con fuerza, mirándolo fijo y acelerando sus embestidas y su mano alrededor de él.  
  
El joven legionario, jadeando sin reparos, sintió como tanta estimulación superaba sus límites y echó la cabeza hacia atrás; ella gruñó contenta como una loba cuando Jean se acabó, lanzando toda su leche en su mano y chorreando por sus dedos. Lo dejó caer con suavidad sobre la cama y saco su verga de adentro suyo; el chico la miró respirando profundo mientras ella le sonreía, chequeando su mano pegoteada.  
  
_Acabaste bastante. -dijo con algo de reconocimiento- Mejor así, porque es mi turno de hacerlo.  
  
Se paró en la cama, lubricándose con su semen y relamiéndose en anticipación; cuando se sintió lista lo agarró por los tobillos, alzando sus caderas y sonriendo al ver su cara confundida tratando de acomodarse a la nueva posición. Ymir lo sostuvo con firmeza con una mano mientras la otra acomodaba su miembro caliente contra su entrada, y empujó; Jean exhaló cuando ella se enterró casi entera dentro suyo, deslizándose casi sin problemas.  
  
La chica lo miró desde su posición de dominio, sudor chorreando por todo su cuerpo a medida que sacaba su verga de a poco y cuando solo su glande estuvo en él embistió con fuerza; Kirstein tuvo un espasmo y se apretó en torno a ella, sacándole un gemido bajo y largo. Ymir sabía como estirar una buena cogida, pero esta vez no quería más que descargarse así que se lanzó a penetrarlo con prisa, apenas sacando su verga con golpes cortos, como un perro en celo, buscando el orgasmo.  
  
Jean, respirando entrecortado, sintió que Ymir estaba a punto: sus gemidos y jadeos entrecortados, sus ojos cerrados, su cabeza gacha y su embestir errático gritaban a viva voz que no iba a durar mucho más; de pronto la chica apretó los dientes y siseó.  
  
_¡Carajo no aguanto más! -jadeó respirando fuerte- ¡Te voy a echar toda la leche adentro, toda!  
  
Lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás con un grito satisfecho y sintió su verga latiendo dentro de Jean, cada pálpito haciéndola sentir un escalofrío a medida que su semen se derramaba en él.

La joven se arrodilló en la cama, aún dentro de él, y movió sus caderas con pereza; su miembro que se relajaba se deslizó fuera del chico, un hilo blanco y espeso en su punta uniendo a ambos. Ymir inhaló, se alejó un poco de su compañero y  limpió su verga en una esquina de la sábana; le dio una palmadita en el muslo antes de agarrar sus pantalones y enfilar a la puerta.  
  
_Cuando yo quiera Jean, te voy a coger. -dijo en el umbral sin mirarlo- Cuando quiera.  
  
_Ya lo sé.  
  
La chica se giró, no esperaba que contestara; él se arrastró bajo las sábanas y le dio la espalda.  
  
_Sé como es la cosa; sé que sin vos estoy muerto. -dijo con voz tiesa- Lo sé muy bien... tan bien como vos.  
  
Ymir se quedó mirándolo unos segundos y luego se volvió para apagar la pequeña vela en la mesa de luz; Kirstein se apretujó en la cama, sintiéndola ahí parada.  
  
_Buenas noches Jean  
  
Se fue sin esperar respuesta, subiendo la escalera con desgana y tirándose en la cama; no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa sensación de poder que le dio usarlo, o el ver su reacción cuando apagó la luz. Poder, con un ligero toque de culpa que sin embargo se desvaneció  al recordar sus gemidos al penetrarlo; sonrió torcido al imaginarse usando todo lo que sabía en Kirstein.  
  
_Me voy a ir al infierno...  
  
Bostezó y se rascó la ingle; sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su miembro al pensar en los términos de su "acuerdo".  
  
_... así que voy a disfrutar cuanto pueda.  
  
Fin del capítulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, me tardé mucho. A decir verdad, estoy considerando hacer un serie aparte con Jean y las demás chicas... con penes XD. O quizas postee esta traducida al inglés.

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier sugerencia y/o comentario es bienvenido. Y si, soy argentino.


End file.
